


Когда ты вернешься

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pre-War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Туристический маршрут по всяким населенным призраками местам Америки они с Наташей составили давно, но бесстрашная русская подруга свалилась с банальной простудой по прибытии в Нью-Йорк, и в обветшалый дом в Бруклине, в котором якобы обитает призрак невесты, полвека ждущей своего солдата, Баки отправился один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Вообще-то это был парень, - раздается за плечом, и Джеймс подскакивает, выныривая из собственных мыслей.

\- Какой парень? – переспрашивает он. Остальная туристическая группа: пара хиппи, две влюбленные парочки и исследователь паранормальных явлений в шапочке из фольги, надышавшись почти столетней пылью старого дома, давно уже вышли наружу, и только Барнс, задумавшись о чем-то, остался стоять, невидящим взглядом в сотый раз скользя по деревянной мебели с облупившейся краской, по бледно-голубым выцветшим обоям кухни. Дурацкая история, коих наверняка случились тысячи в те военные годы, затронула его несильно. Гораздо занимательнее было рассматривать конкретные вещи, принадлежавшие конкретным людям, нежели окунаться в чужие эмоции, слишком для него непонятные и далекие.

Туристический маршрут по всяким населенным призраками местам Америки они с Наташей составили давно, но бесстрашная русская подруга свалилась с банальной простудой сразу по прибытии в Нью-Йорк, и в обветшалый дом в Бруклине, в котором якобы обитает призрак невесты, полвека ждущей своего солдата, Баки отправился один.

\- Не невеста, говорю, - устало вздыхают в ответ, и рядом с Баки возникает сутулая фигура экскурсовода. Мелкий костлявый блондин снимает очки, принимаясь вытирать стекла, и выглядит натурально измученным необходимостью торчать в пыльном помещении в чудовищную жару и рассказывать истории о призраках, в которых, кажется, и сам-то едва ли верит. - Парень. Парень ждал парня. Одного призвали, второй оказался не годен и поклялся ждать.

\- Откуда знаешь, что поклялся? - в их время геями не удивишь, и Барнс, утомленный все той же жарой, даже не пытается притворяться, что открывшийся факт хоть сколько-нибудь его потрясает. - И откуда знаешь, что парень.

\- Жили тут Роджерсы, мать и сын. Мать умерла, а сын остался, никаких дочерей, - экскурсовод водружает на нос очки и становится еще нелепее, чем выглядел до этого, и Барнс думает, что это поразительно, насколько не тому человеку доверили проводить подобные мероприятия: мало того, что рассказал всю подноготную клиенту, который может затребовать возврата денег за открывшуюся правду, так еще и своим тоном учителя истории сбивает любое желание хоть как-то погрузиться в случившееся здесь еще на подлете. - Только солдат-то вернулся, - о, а вот это уже интересней, думает Барнс, и разворачивается к парню лицом к лицу, - это "невеста" его не дождалась. Воспаление легких или еще что-то, я толком не знаю. Парень банально слег за полгода до победы, и вернулся солдат уже в пустой дом. 

Джеймс абсолютно не выглядит раздсадованным и удивленным, и этим удивляет уже самого экскурсовода. Тот задирает голову, впиваясь колючим взглядом, наверняка призванным устрашить, но в силу собственного роста вызывающим лишь умиление подобным жестом, и зловещим шепотом произносит:

\- Но призрак тут все равно есть. Это точно, - и едва ли не шипит от возмущения, когда Баки начинает неистово хохотать.

\- После всего, что ты мне наплел, думаешь, я поверю в призрак невесты? Призрак _отсутствующей_ невесты? - он смаргивает проступившие от смеха на ресницах слезы и пытается сфокусироваться на чужом лице, только блондин, похожий на нахохлившегося воробья, смешит его еще больше, и он представляет, как будет во всех красках рассказывать об этом походе Наташе. Даже потраченной двадцатки моментально становится жаль меньше: историк-любитель окупает их сполна хорошим настроением Джеймса.

\- Нет. Солдата. Солдат возвращается сюда снова и снова и, не находя своего возлюбленного, исчезает, чтобы вернуться вновь, - блондин смотрит на него со всей серьезностью, и Барнс едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться снова. - Люди, живущие в соседних домах, говорят, что иногда видят свет и слышат топот ботинок.

\- Бомжи, - отмахивается Барнс тут же, даже не задумавшись, - или любители страшилок. Подростки, забирающиеся сюда в попытке наткнуться на призрак.

\- Здание охраняется, - мрачно качает головой блондин в ответ, - вход только в сопровождении экскурсовода, в остальное время тут замки и камеры.

\- Всему можно найти объяснение, - уже не так уверено отвечает Джеймс. Нет, разумеется, он не верит в эту историю. Теперь уже точно не верит, особенно после открывшейся информации о двух геях, один из которых помер от простуды, а второй погиб - наверняка погиб - на войне. - Это прибыльная красивая история. Не будь нужны вам деньги, вы бы наверняка раскрыли правду о том, кем были эти люди, рассказали, что нет и не было никакой невесты. Но вы, - он смотрит на экскурсовода, и румянец негодования вспыхивает на бледных щеках того, - предпочитаете молчать и рассказывать небылицы, а значит, вполне возможно, что и про топот и включенный свет тоже выдумки, либо это пиар-ход для завлечения докопавшихся до правды любителей паранормального, раз уж придуманной историей завлечь их не получилось, а раскрывать правду не хочется.

Барнс не знает, зачем высказал это все, но все равно сурово зыркает, не извиняясь за свою речь, прежде чем уйти. У мелкого нет аргументов в свою защиту, это как пить дать, и уж лучше ему помалкивать, не вступая в споры, чтобы не вынуждать Джеймса требовать назад свою несчастную двадцатку как компенсацию за моральные страдания от необходимости выслушивать этот бред. Он выходит из кухни, провожая взглядом полюбившеся за последний час разглядывания нелепые чашечки в горошек, стоящие на кухонной полке, и почти пересекает гостиную, когда вслед доносится:

\- Не веришь, сам проверь.

Его прошибает потом, но о причинах Джеймс старается не задумываться. Списывает на жару и прячет в карманах липкие похолодевшие ладони, пока блондин записывает свой номер на визитке туристического агенства.

\- Позвони мне, - предлагает тот и выглядит до нелепого воинственно, протягивая визитку.

\- Склеить меня пытаешься? - отшучивается Барнс, понимая, что голос его подводит. Его пальцы дрожат, когда он забирает визитку из чужой руки.

\- Я буду ждать, - не обращая внимания на его слова, отвечает мелкий, а после уходит обратно в кухню, оставляя Джеймса наедине с историей чужого дома. 

*

"Грант Стивенсон" - накарябано на визитке, которую он вместе с мелочью и билетами швыряет на тумбочку по возвращении домой. Всю ночь ему снятся скрипящие под тяжелыми армейскими сапогами половицы и темная фигура, застывающая скорбящей статуей в центре чужой гостиной. 

"Я буду ждать", - говорит ему нелепый очкарик Стивенсон, и на нем брюки с подтяжками по довоенной моде. Он замирает поломанной фигуркой на крыльце, пока Джеймс уходит прочь от дома, заклиная себя не оборачиваться. 

\- Ну и долго мне еще ждать, пока Ваше Величество изволит проснуться? - раздается над головой голос Романовой, возвращающий его в реальность, где его никто не терял, а он сам никого не покинул. - Я бодра и полна энергии. Посмотрим сегодня Амитивильский дом, тот, где парень застрелил всю свою семью из ружья?

\- Кажется, ты меня заразила, так что сегодня я отсыпаюсь, а ты пугаешься за двоих, идет? - отвечает он и, не дожидаясь града вопросов, накрывается с головой, возвращаясь в странные тяжелые сны, полные чужой боли.

"Я скоро вернусь", - обещает он кому-то во сне. И одновременно с уходящей Наташей громко хлопает входной дверью.


	2. Chapter 2

Грант то и дело сбивается с рассказываемой им очередной группе выдуманной истории чужой любви, а все потому, что Джеймс бродит позади сбившихся в кучу людей и бесцеремонно лапает не раритетные, но все-таки музейные экспонаты. Он накидывается на Барнса сразу, едва последний человек исчезает в проеме входной двери, и мощь его негодования можно сравнить лишь с уровнем веселья, которое он вызывает в Джеймсе своим поведением.

\- Это всего лишь старая рухлядь, - примирительно поднимает ладони вверх Барнс, отставляя железную банку с затвердевшими под слоем краски кисточками, - не бесись так.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - на лице Стивенсона появляется досада, - _он придет_ , он все расставит по местам. Поэтому я предпочитаю ничего не трогать. Чтобы лишний раз его существование не подтверждалось.

"Он". Барнс едва ли боится: из тех домов, что они посмотрели с Наташей, большая часть "призраков" оказывалась старыми половицами да крысами, копошащимися в прогнивших стенах, и для этого феномена передвигающихся предметов наверняка есть разумное и смешное объяснение.

\- Уборщица, это наверняка уборщица, - важно кивнув, с видом человека, знающего все лучше всех, отвечает он, видя, как Грант закипает снова. - Ну, вы же пользуетесь услугами клининг-компаний? Или ты сам тут и байки травишь и полы метешь?

\- Послушай, если для тебя мои слова - шутка, проваливай, - мелкий едва ли грубит или пытается задеть, просто констатирует факт, и Джеймс некстати вспоминает, что даже не позвонил. Просто заявился наугад, надеясь застать Стивенсона за работой, хотя "надеясь" не то чтобы подходящее слово. Просто развеять миф о существовании призрака кажется веселой и достаточно нескучной, в отличие от всех прочих идей Наташи, затеей, но с той серьезностью, с которой подходит к этому бреду Грант, у Барнса вряд ли получится повеселиться: парень выглядит так, словно сам готов нацепить простыню и греметь в полуночной тиши тарелками, пугая Джеймса, лишь бы тот соизволил ему поверить.

Стивенсон зыркает из-под челки еще несколько секунд, прежде чем сменить гнев на милость, а после спрашивает:

\- Так что, остаешься? Сегодня?

И хотя Барнс не боится, конечно же, не боится, просто идея опровергнуть чья-то существование кажется ему слишком внезапной для обычного вечера вторника. Слишком нелепые обыденные декорации, слишком нелепый мальчик-экскурсовод, да и сам дом с этими дурацкими чашечками в горошек - заказать пиццу и обсуждать всякую ерунду, а не бояться, вот и все желание, что вызывают в нем эти стены и этот Грант. Никак не трястись от страха, прячась в шкафу в ожидании появления призрака.

\- Мне нужно позвонить подруге, - вместо ответа говорит Барнс, чем сдает себя с потрохами. Стивенсон нагло ухмыляется, словно прочитав все его мысли, и, расправив плечи, горделиво проходит мимо, довольный тем, что все-таки сумел испугать не верящего, по его словам, в паранормальные явления и призраков мудака, зачем-то прибежавшего за доказательствами их существования и теперь трясущегося от одной только мысли, что один конкретный призрак может быть правдой. Что один конкретный призрак и есть правда.

\- Да хоть тревожную кнопку на себе установи, - подкалывает он напоследок. До полуночи еще пара часов, и они проводят их за пустой болтовней в кофейне на углу. Стивенсон рассказывает Барнсу все, что знает об этом доме и его прежних обитателях, и с каждым его словом Джеймс ощутимо теряет в храбрости и самодовольстве, и в конце концов Грант сдается.

\- Господи боже мой, ну какой же ты долбаеб! - заключает он. - Да выдумал я это все. Вы-ду-мал. Чтобы напугать тебя посерьезней. И гляди, получилось.

Он смеется над ним остаток вечера, потешаясь в отместку за недоверие и косые взгляды, которыми Джеймс одаривал его днем ранее. Но не отнимает руку, когда в полной темноте гостиной, куда они проникают за полчаса до полуночи, Джеймс переплетает их пальцы.


	3. Chapter 3

Они устраиваются на полу в кухне, практически под столом, и это никак не связано с тем, что оба, как ни крути, боятся. Во всяком случае думать Джеймс предпочитает именно так. С места их ночной вахты видно лишь часть гостиной, полностью погруженной во мрак, но Барнс думает, что это к лучшему. Сторожить коридор, ведущий в кухню, одновременно с попыткой держать в поле зрения огромную пустую комнату, всю заставленную мебелью, которая в тусклом свете фонарей, пробивающихся из-за штор, выглядит как адское полчище чертей, изматывает невероятно, и к моменту, когда раздается скрип половиц, его глаза слипаются от усталости, а Грант и вовсе уже спит, привалившись к стене спиной и сложив голову ему на плечо.

Это только в фильмах, когда человек пугается, он принимается орать. Дремота слетает мгновенно, но страх обездвиживает его полностью, и Джеймс понимает, что не может даже позвать Стивенсона, даже дернуть плечом: от ужаса горло словно немеет, и у него не получается выдавить из себя ни звука. Но шум не повторяется ни через шестьдесят напряженно отсчитываемых секунд, ни через десять минут, и Барнс выдыхает: проделки старого дома. Все как всегда - иссохшее дерево да мыши под половицами. Да и мелкий пиздюк, беззаботно пускающий слюни ему на воротник, совсем не вписывается в сюжет хоррора, который он уже успел продумать в своей голове. Если бы Грант действительно верил в привидение, живущее здесь, разве стал бы так беззаботно дрыхнуть в двух шагах от неизведанного? Или историк-любитель повернутый настолько, что, веря, давно перестал бояться? 

Оба варианта нравятся Джеймсу слабо, и он наконец отмирает, переключая внимания на белобрысого придурка, втянувшего его в эту авантюру. Тщедушный сопляк, как оказалось, бесстрашный до глупого, каким-то волшебным образом вселяет в него спокойствие одним своим нелепым во сне видом. Расслабиться получается едва ли, но Барнс аккуратно сползает вниз по стене, пока не утыкается головой в плинтус, и тянет Стивенсона себе на грудь. Выглядят, как чертова парочка, но отчего-то мысль об этом окончательно развеивает его страх. Ночевать на полу - дурацкая затея, но все же не тупее, чем караулить призрака, которого не существует.

Он засыпает, успокоенный этими мыслями, но просыпается снова практически сразу же от неясного ощущения. Грант все так же сопит под боком, а гостиная, залитая лунным светом, несмотря на черные пугающие фигуры, больше его не пугает. Барнс долго разглядывает проступающие во мраке предметы интерьера, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило, но списывает все на дрыгающегося во сне Стивенсона и стресс, полученный за вечер, в целом. Коридор темнее, чем освещенная луной гостиная, но его храбрости хватает и на то, чтобы посмотреть туда тоже.

Только из темноты что-то смотрит на него первым, и Барнс едва не теряет сознание, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом.


	4. Chapter 4

Он всматривается изо всех сил и наконец различает темную высокую фигуру, неподвижно замершую в нескольких метрах от него, и все, на что его хватает - со всей дури садануть локтем в чужое лицо, не разбирая, куда бить, потому что страх: животный, отвратительный страх, заставляющий кожу покрываться мурашками, а холодный пот течь по спине, поглощает его целиком.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? - подскакивает от неожиданного удара Грант, и Барнс на мгновение отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на Стивенсона, а когда, переборов себя, все-таки переводит взгляд на коридор, там никого уже не оказывается.

"Я видел его", - звучит нелепо: все еще сильно в нем недоверие к байкам Гранта, да и не хочется выставлять себя идиотом, если мелкий всю эту историю с призраками выдумал, лишь бы вытащить его на это подобие свидания, только вот объясняться все равно приходится, и Барнс шепчет:

\- Мне показалось, что я что-то видел, - и охереневает, замечая, как мигом воодушевляется белобрысый.

\- Где? - с энтузиазмом спрашивает он, забывая и про удар локтем, и про боль в ударенной переносице, и обо всем на свете.

\- Там, - махнуть рукой в сторону коридора выше его сил, и Джеймс лишь вяло кивает, замечая, как ноги сами поджимаются, лишь бы физически отдалить его - пусть на жалкие сантиметры - от места, где, как ему показалось, кто-то был.

\- Так чего ты сидишь, идем! - а вот это уже совсем дебильная идея, и Барнс протестующе трясет головой, меняя шепот на недовольные выкрики и лишь надеясь, что его аргументы звучат достаточно убедительно и не слишком явно демонстрируют Стивенсону, насколько он испугался.

Только тому, кажется, нет дела до чужого страха, потому что Грант бодро поднимается на ноги и бесстрашно направляется к коридору, ведущему из кухни, и перспектива остаться одному в кухне кажется Джеймсу еще хуже, чем наткнуться на чужой взгляд в темноте повторно. Он шустро подскакивает следом и стремительно бросается вслед за мелким, упорно продвигающимся к лестнице на второй этаж. В этот раз Грант сам протягивет ему ладонь, и Барнс мысленно орет на себя: сдал себя с потрохами, показал, насколько ему страшно. Спрятался за спину сопляка, которого самого впору защищать от дуновения ветерка и божьих коровок. 

Господи, какой идиотизм, думает Джеймс. Ступени скрипят под их весом, и он смотрит себе под ноги, попросту опасаясь поднимать взгляд наверх. Что, если черная фигура уже ждет их там, на втором этаже? Что, если это что-то следует за ними и стоит за его плечом? Он сжимает чужую ладонь крепче и второй рукой проверяет в кармане мобильный телефон. Они добираются до второго этажа без приключений, и тишина, царящая там, немного его успокаивает. 

А после на первом этаже что-то с грохотом падает на пол.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4614993


End file.
